Conventional computing platforms enable users to participate in activities provided by different applications. As the processing and memory capabilities of conventional computing platforms increases, computing platforms have become capable of providing access to more and more activities simultaneously.
Generally, a computing platform may generate separate graphical user interfaces (e.g., control interfaces and/or other graphical user interfaces) for individual activities. Navigation through a plurality of these graphical user interfaces may not be intuitive for users of conventional systems. The presentations of one graphical user interface may obscure the view of other graphical user interfaces, and there may not be a convenient and/or efficient way to transition between the graphical user interfaces and/or to locate a specific graphical user interface from among the plurality of graphical user interfaces being presented.